The Roommate Triangle
by ynotlleb
Summary: Follows on from an alternative ending to 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation." Amy finds herself stuck in the middle as Leonard and Sheldon fight for her affection.
1. After the wedding

This story follows on from 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" with a slightly different ending. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

########################################

Amy has just helped Leonard up the stairs after they attended the wedding celebration together.

Leonard: "Want to come in, have a cup of tea?"

Amy: "No, thanks. I'm gonna head home."

Leonard: "Okay. Well, good night."

Leonard kissed Amy on the cheek but then Amy kissed Leonard on the lips.

Amy: "Thank you Leonard, this was fun, we should do it again sometime."

Amy then walked down the stairs with a big smile on her face, not knowing that Sheldon had seen everything!

Leonard: "Ow! Why did you do that?"

Sheldon: "To send a message. She is not for you."

Leonard: "What?"

Sheldon: "Not for you!"


	2. The morning after

This story follows on from 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" with a slightly different ending. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 2, the morning after Leonard and Amy attend a wedding celebration."

########################################

Next morning Leonard limped across the hall to see Penny.

Penny: "Leonard, are you OK. What happened at the wedding?"

Leonard: "The wedding was fine, Amy was delightful but I pulled a muscle dancing."

Penny: "How does pulling a muscle give you a black eye?"

Leonard: "That was when Sheldon hit me after he saw Amy kissing me!"

Penny: "Our Moonpie hit you?!"

Leonard: "I think he is a little bit jealous. Just to make things worse Priya has broken up with me, she is back with her old boyfriend in India."

Penny: "Sheldon hit you?"

Leonard: "Anyway got to go to work now, Sheldon left early to take the bus. He is not speaking to me, which I could get used to."

Penny: "DOCTOR COOPER hit you?"

After Leonard left Penny texted Amy - "What did you do to Leonard?"


	3. Later that evening

This story follows on from 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" with a slightly different ending. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 3, later that evening.

########################################

Amy enters 4A

Amy: "Hello Leonard."

Leonard: "Hi Amy, Sheldon's not here. Raj told me he is working late tonight."

Amy: "I'm not here for Sheldon. What happened last night?"

Leonard: "Sheldon saw you kissing me last night. After you had gone down stairs he put two and two together and made five. Then he hit me! Now he is not speaking to me, he is probably working late to avoid me."

Amy: "Oh no, Sheldon actually hit you?"

Leonard: "My groin is still painful and just to make things worse Priya has broken up with me."

Amy: "I shouldn't have kissed you last night."

Leonard: "Don't say that, it was the only nice thing that has happened to me in the last 24 hours."

Amy: "Oh, Leonard. This wouldn't have happened if Sheldon had been mature enough to come to the wedding with me instead of playing trains. Let me take you out to dinner, just as a friend, to help make up for your problems."

########################################

At the Cheesecake Factory

Leonard: "Hello Penny, table for two please."

Penny: "Sure thing Leonard, who is the other person."

Leonard: "Amy left her purse in the car. Here she is now."

Amy: "Hi Bestie."

Penny: "Look who is here. Let me find you a table."

Over dinner Leonard and Amy had a talk.

Amy: "I can't believe what Sheldon did."

Leonard: "Me neither. Sheldon has done some crazy things in all the years I have known him as a friend and roommate but this is the first time I have seen him violent."

Amy: "Sheldon is not as special as I thought he was. I am not impressed with his actions."

Leonard: "Talk of the devil, here he comes."

Penny: "Sorry to interrupt your meal but Sheldon wishes to talk to you."

Sheldon: "Leonard, Amy. I wish to unreservedly apologise for my actions last night. They were inexcusable. I hope that one day you will forgive me and be my friends again. I hope you enjoy your meal."

Then Sheldon walked out of the Cheesecake Factory.

########################################

After the meal Amy drove Leonard home.

Amy: "Thank you for another lovely evening Leonard. I won't come up with you in case we run into Sheldon."

Leonard: "Well he did apologise"

Amy: "Well I don't want to him to see this."

Amy kissed Leonard on the lips again.

Amy: "Goodnight Leonard, see you soon."


	4. One month later

This story follows on from 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" with a slightly different ending. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 4, one month later.

########################################

Over the next month Sheldon tried to make himself as invisible as possible to his friends. Encounters with Leonard in the apartment were full of stilted small talk and awkward silences. Sheldon would leave for work early and come back late. Social get togethers for the group gradually moved to Penny's apartment. Leonard and Amy enjoyed their new closeness in their friendship, they appeared to be drifting into something more than friendship. They would always kiss each other goodbye at the end of the evening.

Penny watched these developments and got more and more worried. Sheldon had not seen Amy for a month.

########################################

Next evening, after she heard Leonard and Amy go out together again, Penny decided it was time to do something. An hour later she heard Sheldon wearily walking up stairs. Before he could open the door to his apartment Penny took him by the hand. "Come with me Moonpie, you look terrible, we need to talk."

Over a meal of spaghetti and hot dogs Penny told Sheldon what has been happening.

Penny: "We need to get you back in our group of friends Moonpie. Do you know what is happening? Leonard and Amy are slowly falling in love with each other, do you want that? They are out again tonight, somebody called Greasy Tyson is giving a lecture."

Sheldon: "That's Neil deGrasse Tyson. We, Amy and I, were going to that lecture. No I don't want that."

Penny: "Don't want what Moonpie?"

Sheldon: "Leonard and Amy."

Penny: "That's right. I love them both dearly but they don't belong together. Amy belongs with you Moonpie."

Sheldon: "Only Meemaw calls me Moonpie, and Leonard belongs with you Penny."

After the meal Sheldon returned to his apartment and didn't hide in his room. He sat in his spot and waited. Leonard and Amy entered the apartment laughing 10 minutes later but fell silent when they saw Sheldon.

Amy: "Sheldon, where have you been."

Sheldon: "I have been hiding Amy. It is good to see the two of you again, I have missed you. First I again wish to unreservedly apologise for my actions last month after the wedding. I hope we can stay as friends."

Amy: "I would like that, I have missed you as well."

Sheldon: "May I make you a hot beverage?"

Amy: "That would be nice."

Sheldon: "So how was the lecture?"

Leonard: "You would have loved it Sheldon. No doubt you would have found lots of scientific errors to correct."

Over a cup of tea more rather stilted small talk continued.

Sheldon: "So how is your work Amy?"

Amy: "I have just submitted a paper to Neuron. If they accept it will be my first paper in this publication."

Sheldon: "I understand that it is a very prestigious journal."

Amy: "Thank you for the tea Sheldon, time for me to go. It was good to see you Sheldon" as Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

Leonard and Amy kissed each other goodnight.

Amy: "Thanks for another lovely evening Leonard."

Leonard: "See you soon Amy."

Then Amy left the apartment.

Sheldon: "Time for bed. May I have a ride to work tomorrow Leonard."

Leonard: "Sure thing buddy, goodnight."


	5. Counterfactuals and pizza

This story follows on from 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" with a slightly different ending. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 5, Sheldon returns to the social group.

########################################

After the meeting with Amy Sheldon returned to the social group. It was a somewhat quiet and subdued Sheldon, much less condescending than the old Sheldon. Subconsciously everyone knew Sheldon was under pressure not to do anything stupid. He bent over backwards to be nice to Leonard and Amy.

Penny could see that he was struggling. When they were alone together they had a chat.

Penny: "How are you doing Moonpie?"

Sheldon: "It's hard work but at least Amy is my friend again."

Penny: "We have got to get you two together again."

Sheldon: "Only Meemaw can call me Moonpie, and we have got to get you back with Leonard again."

########################################

Leonard entered his apartment after a long day at work to find Amy and Sheldon sat on the sofa together. They were drinking tea and playing "Counterfactuals".

Amy: "In a world with cats as the highest form of intelligence, what animals do cats have as pets?"

Sheldon: "Lizards."

Amy: "Obviously. Hello Leonard."

Leonard: "Sorry I'm late, things are getting rather busy at work. I know we had dinner plans for tonight but I am too tired. Sheldon, will you call and get us a pizza, maybe invite Penny over?"

Sheldon: "OK, Leonard."

Five minutes later.

Knock Knock "Penny", Knock Knock "Penny", Knock Knock "Penny".

Penny: "What's up Moonpie?"

Sheldon: "I have just ordered pizza for Amy, Leonard and myself, would you like to come over?"

Penny: "You know me and free food, see you in a few minutes."

Sheldon: "Only Meemaw calls me Moonpie."

30 minutes later they were all eating pizza together.

Amy: "How are things at work Leonard."

Leonard: "We are having problems getting the new laser equipment commissioned, that is why I was late home tonight. I will have to go back in at the weekend to sort it out."

Amy: "We have tickets for the symphony on Saturday."

Leonard: "Sorry Amy, lots of people are counting on me to get this equipment working. Howard will be coming to help."

Sheldon: "This is where being a theoretical physicist is better than an experimental physicist. I am free this weekend."

Amy: "OK, Sheldon you are coming to the symphony with me, I shall pick you up at 2.00pm on Saturday."

Penny watched this with a big smile on her face. At the end of the evening Amy kissed Leonard and Sheldon goodbye.


	6. After the symphony

This story follows on from 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" with a slightly different ending. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 6, Sheldon and Amy return from the symphony.

########################################

Sheldon and Amy walked up stairs together playing "Counterfactuals."

Sheldon: "In a world where elephants are native to Ireland, who is Ireland's patron saint?"

Amy: "St. George, a dragon slayer would have no problems with elephants, Patrick is only good for snakes."

Sheldon: "Another obvious one. Your turn Amy."

Amy: "If the Beatles were all born in Moscow, who would be lead singer?"

Sheldon: "Ringo?"

Amy: "If you can't take this game seriously then why bother playing it?"

Sheldon: "Sorry Amy, I wasn't thinking straight. Anyway here we are."

Sheldon opened the door of 4A to see Leonard and Penny.

Amy: "Hello Bestie, you are back from work Leonard?"

Leonard: "With Howard's help we sorted it out in an hour."

Sheldon: "I suppose engineers have their uses after all, but don't tell him that."

Penny: "How was the concert?"

Amy: "Very enjoyable, don't you agree Sheldon."

Sheldon: "That Sibelius could write some nice music. How about some tea?"

Amy: "Camomile for me please."

After they drank their tea

Leonard: "Amy, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Amy: "Nothing planned."

Leonard: "Would you like to go out for a drive."

Amy: "Sure, can you pick me up at noon?"

As she accepted Leonard's invitation she could see the look of disappointment on Sheldon's face.

Amy: "I need to go and I am sure Sheldon needs to do so his laundry."

Amy kissed Sheldon "thank you for coming with me to the symphony" and Leonard "see you tomorrow."

########################################

Next evening, after Amy got home from her day with Leonard, Amy texted Penny and Bernardette. "Can we have a girls night next Wednesday evening, when the boys are at the Comic book store. I need to have some girl talk."


	7. Girls night

This story follows on from 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" with a slightly different ending. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 7, Amy gets some female advice

########################################

Wednesday night, Amy and Penny arrived at Bernardette's apartment for a girls night.

Amy: "Ladies, I have a problem and I need your advice. As you know about 5 weeks ago Leonard kindly accompanied me to the wedding celebration for two of my work colleagues. My pseudo-boyfriend Sheldon was too busy playing with trains to accompany me. When I took Leonard home I kissed him goodnight, to thank him for his company. Sheldon saw us kissing, completely misunderstood what was happening and in a crazy act of jealousy he hit Leonard in the face. Sheldon apologised to us both the next day and then virtually disappeared from view.

For the next month I found myself, more by accident than design, spending more and more time with Leonard. It was nice to get to know my friend better as someone other than just Sheldon's roommate. At first it was just a friendly relationship with Leonard but then as time progressed I was starting to think if our friendship might change to something else."

Bernardette: "We have all seen you two together, we are all thinking that you might become a romantic couple. Especially as you keep kissing each other goodnight."

Amy: "At first kissing Leonard was an act of defiance to Sheldon's moment of madness. I wasn't going to let Sheldon intimidate me into not kissing a friend if I wanted to. Then it just became a nice way to end some time with Leonard. It is very different from my relationship with Sheldon."

Penny: "And then Sheldon reappeared. I saw him sneaking into the apartment when you were at that Greasy Tyson thing. I told him to rejoin the social group again and stop hiding."

Amy: "Thank you for doing that Penny. It was a shock to see how he looked but it was good to see him again. I had missed him. He apologised again and said that he wanted to be friends. I want to be friends with him as well."

Bernardette: "It has been good to see him back but he is clearly struggling to cope. I almost miss the old arrogant condescending Sheldon."

Amy: "On Saturday Leonard had to work, so Sheldon accompanied me to the symphony, we had a great time. It was almost like having the old Sheldon back. Then when I got back to the apartment Leonard was there, when I agreed to spend some time with Leonard on Sunday I saw a momentary look of disappointment on Sheldon's face."

Penny: "I saw that, poor Moonpie. In some ways this is my fault, Leonard is a great guy. I should never have broken up with him."

Amy: "I now I have a dilemma. It was so good getting back, if only for an afternoon, with Sheldon. But I am enjoying my new closer relationship with Leonard. Who knows how my relationship with Leonard will evolve in the near future. I love them both in my own way but I don't want to lose my friendship with one of them if I become romantically involved with the other."

Penny: "I saw you kiss both of them goodnight on Saturday."

Amy: "That's right. I wonder what Leonard and Sheldon think of this, I don't want them to start fighting over me."

Bernardette: "All I can say that when you know who the one is you will know. You don't know yet."


	8. We need to talk

This story follows on from 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" with a slightly different ending. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 8, things get tense between Leonard and Sheldon.

########################################

Over the next few weeks Amy continued to have "dates" with both Leonard and Sheldon. Things started to get a little bit awkward when Leonard and Sheldon were with Amy and the rest of the social group. Sheldon was slowly turning back to his old arrogant condescending self. Amy could see what was happening and she told her concerns to Penny and Bernardette at girls nights.

Finally, as Leonard drove Sheldon home from work one night things came to a head.

Sheldon: "Leonard, I can't hold my tongue any longer. What are your intentions for Amy?"

Leonard: "What, are you her father all of a sudden?"

Sheldon: "Evidently I am not. Do you intend to have a romantic relationship with Amy?"

Leonard: "Listen buddy, it is none of your business what Amy and I may or may not do in the future."

Sheldon: "If two of my closest friends are both willing to have a romantic relationship together than I will be happy for you. But if you continue to lead her on the way you have been doing recently I will not be happy. Please don't hurt her Leonard."

Leonard: "Why, will you hit me again?"

The rest of the journey home was done in a very awkward silence. As they walked up stairs together the argument continued.

Sheldon: "I can't see what Amy sees in a second-rate scientist like you?"

Leonard: "At least I am not a tenth-rate boyfriend like you. If you had been mature enough to go to the wedding with Amy instead playing trains we wouldn't be in this mess."

As they reached 4A Penny was there with tears in her eyes, she had heard everything. "OK boys stop this now, we need to talk, we ALL need to talk."

########################################

An hour later the whole social group was in apartment 4A, Leonard and Sheldon were both sulking in their rooms.

Penny: "Thank you for all coming at such short notice. It is wonderful that everyone could come and help our friends in their hour of need. Howard could you get Leonard, Raj could you get Sheldon."

Howard: "Can you come out Leonard, everyone is here."

Raj: "Sheldon, are you coming, we are all here for you dude."

Leonard and Sheldon both emerged scowling, until they saw Amy sat in the middle of the sofa. She had clearly just been crying. Bernardette was sat on her left comforting Amy with her arm round her shoulder. Penny was sat on her right.

Sheldon: "Bernardette, you are in my spot, although I guess that is not important tonight."

Bernardette: "That's right genius. I suggest that you gentlemen find somewhere else comfortable to sit."

Then, rather hesitantly, Amy began to speak.

"Thank you to everyone for coming here. You all know what happened after Leonard kindly accompanied me to the wedding a couple of months ago. I found myself spending more and more time with Leonard, at first it was nice to get to know him better as more than just Sheldon's roommate. I was flattered that another man was prepared to give me some attention. Before Sheldon I would have one 10 minute blind date a year to keep my mother happy. I must admit I was starting to feel that something more than friendship might be possible with Leonard.

Then Sheldon rejoined the group and I found myself with two men giving me some attention! I thought it was wonderful at first but then I could see what it was doing to my friends and the rest of the group. I feared that what has happened today with Sheldon and Leonard would happen."

Sheldon: "This is all my fault. First I should have been mature enough to go to the wedding with Amy we wouldn't have had this problem. Yet again I unreservedly apologise to everyone for all the problems I have caused. Seeing Leonard treating Amy as a friend with far more love and affection than I ever did has only made things worse for me."

Leonard: "As Amy said, after the wedding it was just nice to get to know Amy better as a person independently of Sheldon. I must admit that after a few weeks I was also thinking that our friendship could lead to something stronger. But I was also wary of getting into another romantic relationship so soon after I broke up with Priya. It has been hard enough with Penny around, if a relationship with Amy had also gone sour I would have had two ex-girlfriends in my social group."

Penny: "Oh Leonard, I should never have broken up with you, you are a great guy. It was bad enough seeing you with Priya. No offence Raj but I don't really care for your sister. If you had ended up with my Bestie I am not sure how I would have coped."

Sheldon: "Amy, Leonard has shown me the error of my ways. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Penny: "Leonard, will you be my boyfriend again."

Amy: "Yes I will."

Leonard: "Yes please."

To cheering and applause from the other three Leonard hugged Penny and Sheldon hugged Amy.

Sheldon: "OK Bernardette get up, I want to sit in my spot with my girlfriend."

Amy: "Hold on a minute, Leonard could you come here please."

Then Amy kissed Leonard on the lips. "Thank you Leonard." As they kissed both Sheldon and Penny had big smiles on their faces.


	9. In the restaurant

This story follows on from 5.03 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" with a slightly different ending. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Last part.

########################################

Hand in hand Sheldon and Amy walked into the restaurant towards Leonard and Penny's table. Leonard and Penny got up to greet them. Leonard hugged Amy and kissed her on the lips.

Amy: "Leonard and Penny, may I present my boyfriend Sheldon."

Leonard: "Amy and Sheldon, may I present my girlfriend Penny."


End file.
